dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Finley's World
Finley's World is a British animated children's television series created by Finley Small for Cartoon Network. Produced by FinleyLand Studios and Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe. The series first aired on May 25, 2007. Production After Finley Small created the pilot and created The Jan and Jason Show for Nickelodeon in 2006, Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe was created in 2007. So, Ben Bocquelet and Finley Small were hired in order to help people pitch their projects to the network. However, when the studio decided to have its employees all pitch their own ideas, he decided to make a cartoon which is all about him. Daniel Lennard, vice president of Original Series and Development at Turner Broadcasting, was impressed by the premise and ultimately greenlit production of the series. The first series to be produced by Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe, the episodes were produced for its first season. Characters Episodes There are currently six seasons and one in production.You can view the complete list of episodes here. International Debuts *The show aired on May 25, 2007 in the UK Cartoon Network, making it the world debut. *The show also aired on May 26, 2007 in the US Cartoon Network and on May 24, 2007 it aired with a sneak peek. *The show aired on May 27, 2007 in the Australia and Southeast Asia Cartoon Network. *The show aired on May 28, 2007 in the French Cartoon Network. *The show aired on the Spanish Cartoon Network on May 29, 2007. *The show aired on the Latin America Cartoon Network on May 30, 2007. *The show aired on the Italian Cartoon Network on May 31, 2007. It also aired as trailer on May 27. *The show has aired on June 1, 2007 on the Japanese Cartoon Network. Home media Films Warner Bros. Pictures and Cartoon Network produced Finley's World: The Movie, a feature film based on the series. In this film, Dr. Beanson gets a toy and Finley and Satin Guy thinks he stole it, However, Bob Beanson is up to naugthy stuff and Molly has to stop him. A sequel to the film,'' Finley's World: The Movie 2, was released on December 26, 2012. And another and the last sequel is in production which is ''Finley's World: The Movie 3,'' releasing some time in 2014. Broadcasting United States *Cartoon Network (2007–present) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) *Geoshea Television Network (2007–present) *The Greeny Channel (2007–present) *Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons (2011-present) Canada *Teletoon (2007–present) *Cartoon Network Canada (2012–present) Latin America * Canal 5 (Mexico) (2008-present) *Cartoon Network Latin America (2008–present) * Rede Globo (Brazil) (2010-present) United Kingdom and Ireland *Cartoon Network UK & Ireland (2007–present) *Cartoon Network Too (2007-2014) *Finley's World Network (2011–present) * TV3 (2010-present) Austria * ORF Eins (2011-present) Bulgaria * BNT 1 (2013-present) Germany *Cartoon Network Germany (2007–present) *RTL II (2008–present) France *Cartoon Network France (2007–present) *Gulli (2008–present) Greece *Cartoon Network Greece (2008–present) * Star (2007-present) Italy *Cartoon Network Italy (2007–present) *Rai YoYo (2008-present) Netherlands and Flanders *Cartoon Network Netherlands (2008–present) Nordic and Scandinavia *Cartoon Network Nordic (2009–present) * TV2 (Denmark) (2009-present) * TVNorge (Norway) (2013-present) * TV4 (Sweden) (2008-present) * SubTV (2013-present) * RUV (Iceland) (2012-present) Poland *Cartoon Network Poland (2008–present) *TV6 (2011-present) CIS and Southeastern Europe *Cartoon Network CIS (2009–present) *2x2 (2010-present) Spain and Portugal *Cartoon Network Spain (2008–present) *Cartoon Network Portugal (2009-present) Switzerland * SRF (2010-present) Turkey *Cartoon Network Turkey (2008–present) *TRT Cocuk (2011-present) Australia and New Zealand *Cartoon Network Australia and New Zealand (2008–present) *GO! (2011-present) * FOUR (2010-present) China * CCTV-1 (2011-present) * ATV Home (Hong Kong) (2012-2016) * MBT (Macau) (2014-present) India *Cartoon Network India (2008–present) *Hungama TV (2009-present) Israel * Arutz HaYeladim (2013-present) Japan *Cartoon Network Japan (2007–present) *Nippon Broadcasting System (2010–present) *Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons (2013-present) Middle East and North Africa * Cartoon Network Arab World (2009-present) * Spacetoon (2010-present) Pakistan *PTV Home (2012-present) * Cartoon Network Pakistan (2010-present) Philippines *Cartoon Network Philippines (2008–present) * GMA Network (2009-present) Southeast Asia *Cartoon Network Southeast Asia (2007–present) * Indosiar (Indonesia) (2011-present) * MCOT (2010-present) * Channel 9 (Malaysia) (2013-present) * VTV1 (2015-present) * MediaCorp Channel 5,8 (Singapore) (2012-present) South Korea *Cartoon Network South Korea (2008–present) *KBS1 (2009–present) Taiwan *Cartoon Network Taiwan (2008–present) *TTV (2011-present) TV content ratings United States *TV-Y7-FV (2007-present) Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. The latest release has been ''Finley's World Skateboarding, released in 2013. Intro Trivia *Gree Guy gets killed in each episodes of Finley's World *''Finley's World'' was named "Cartoon Network UK's first original series", despite it being produced by FinleyLand Studios and its world premiere being in UK and first sneak peek in the US. *Some episodes has similar plots to any episodes of other shows. *The show is a spin-off to The Joe and Ian Show, it is Finley Small's second show. *This was one of the Greenytoons to air on Teletoon in Canada *There was a spin-off movie before Finley's World: The Movie, Finley's Finn-tastic Adventure, which it released in April 16, 2010. See also *List of episodes *Finley Small *Satin Guy Category:TV Shows Category:Finley's World Category:Content Category:Greenytoons Universe